Defender
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: When Tarnisis is given grief about her curves and chubby body, a certain Dragon Sin steps in. Meliodas/OC shameless fluff, humor, and romance. Originally posted on Deviantart
**Defender**

* * *

Tarnisis sighed tiredly, brushing her curly, black locks back from her eyes with a quick swipe of forefinger. It had been a long day, and the woman was more than ready to have a small tankard and crash into the sweet oblivion of sleep. . . Though she knew that her wish wouldn't be recognized any time soon. Seeing as the Boar Hat, otherwise empty of patrons, currently had two more men entering it to find a table and get drinks.

With a resigned expression, the young woman sauntered over to the table where the new customers had plonked and flashed them a smile she didn't at all feel.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Boar Hat. What'll it be?"

"Your _Bernia Ale_ better be as good as everyone says! Otherwise, I'll settle for the view alone!" Both men laughed, clearly remarking about the woman's curvy form.

Since the young woman had come to live under the Boar Hat's roof with the friendly owner Meliodas (who had helped her in a way she could never repay), she had mostly kept to herself. Though with the amount of business booming for the small bar, she had felt the need to pitch in and earn her keep. So she had taken up the temporary title of 'barmaid' and gotten to work. Though with the amount of attention she had received tonight, Tarnisis was on the brink of coming unglued.

If she hadn't been at the end of her tether, the woman might have shrugged off the suggestive comment. But seeing as he was the _fourth man_ to make a rude remark that day (bringing attention to her rather busty form), she found herself unable to hold back her lashing tongue.

" _Ale_ will be spilled all over _you_ if you don't keep your thoughts to yourself, _"_ she growled.

Both men scowled. "Yeh don't like the attention, don't advertise the goods."

Tarnisis snorted as red-hot anger took hold of her. It wasn't like she had chosen these clothes! Her own had been accidently ripped earlier that day by Hawk (while he was on scrap duty). So the only clothing that she had been able to wear belonged to Meliodas himself. It was true that the size of his shirt was far too tight in the chest area, and the pants she was wearing had been made out of her torn skirt, but it wasn't something that she needed to be reminded of. Especially when the woman was already somewhat self-conscious of her appearance.

Tarnisis had never been one for confrontations, but she currently wanted nothing more than to beat these customers senseless. She felt the fresh trace of angry tears rising in her eyes and knew that she was about to do something rash. Her fists clenched as she glared at the men who were openly staring at. . . But just when she was about to turn and run away, she felt a warm hand encase her own and a newcomer intervened.

"Is there a problem here, Tarnisis?"

The familiar voice belonged to none other than the Boar Hat's Owner: Meliodas, the Dragon Sin of Wrath. He was a short man, with a tousled crop of golden yellow hair, and a relaxed air about him. Though currently, there was an unreadable glint in his bright emerald green eyes.

The man who had originally spoken sneered at the youthful looking barkeep. "Your wench doesn't know her place. I would do something about that."

Now Meliodas moved his attention to the woman who he currently held hands with, regarding her carefully. It was a sobering moment, and Tarnisis found herself unable to breathe properly. The Dragon Sin's gaze was intent at the best of times. But right then, it seemed as if he was looking into her very soul as he asked her, "Is that correct?"

Tarnisis frowned. "I don't have to take abuse from anyone. Let alone two slovenly arses who haven't even _paid._ "

For a long breath, Meliodas studied her, before he smiled brightly. "You're absolutely right, Sisi." The pet name rolled off his tongue with familiarity. "You don't have to take what they give. . . I guess these two owe you an apology huh?"

"Like _hell_ we do!"

"Now, now, guys. You said some pretty degrading stuff. It's only fair."

"We're not saying sorry to a tavern slut!" They cried in unison.

Meliodas sighed though his grip on Tarnisis's hand never loosened. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

The two men scoffed in their chairs- showing no signs of repentance or departing "Make us! Ya bratty kid!"

"He _is not_ a child," Tarnisis interjected furiously.

"Keep out of this wench! No one asked-" Though the man started his sentence with conviction, he never had the chance to finish it. For within the blinking of an eye, something had crashed over his head with a loud _thunk!_ The object had been bashed over his head faster than any normal eye-sight could capture, and it took the girl and the other man (who hadn't been hit) a moment to realize what it was.

 _It's a chair!_ Tarnisis couldn't help the hysterical laugh that bubbled in the back of her throat. _Meliodas hit him over the head with a bloody **chair**!_

The man who had been hit was slumped over, unconscious from the blow, while the other quickly scrambled from his seat and rushed for the door to the Boar's Hat.

As it slammed shut behind the retreating figure, Meliodas turned to grin at the shocked woman. "You alright, Tarnisis?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so." She stuttered, noticing the barely hidden concern in his eager emerald eyes. "Thank you for defending me."

"Don't mention it." Then, the small Sin crossed over to the unconscious form of the man he had K.O'd and picked him up with a single hand. Then, he proceeded to drag him to the door and toss him out after his friend. Once he was pleased with his work, the yellow-haired barkeep returned back to the woman and retook her hand in his own. It seemed he liked the contact as much as she did.

"Hey Sisi, never let anyone make you feel bad about how you look," he said. "Cause you're perfect the way you are. . . and you look sexy in my clothes. Or any others you choose to wear."

Tarnisis deadpanned. "Don't you mean beautiful instead of sexy, Meli?"

He seemed to consider this for a second before he shook his head, "Nope! Sexy suits you better."

Tarnisis did her best to look indignant, though as he snaked his hand around her waist, the woman found herself laughing and leaning down to kiss him.

"You're lucky I love you, ya pervy bugger. Otherwise, I might consider trying out that chair trick you just pulled."

He laughed before kissing her back. And in that moment, the two melted into a tranquil lapse, without a care in the world for how different they truly were.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

"Sisi . . . If you were into chair foreplay you should have said so sooner."

" _MELIODAS!"  
_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Sooo, my love for the Seven Deadly Sins/Meliodas has officially gone into overdrive now. X'D I honestly can't help it! He's so wonderful! I openly admit to having a crush on Meli! *sighs and giggles*

I'm somewhat nervous about posting this one, seeing as it's my first time writing for this anime/character. But I did my best and I can ask no more of myself. ^^

I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors. It's late and I'm running on no sleep. Hahaha! (And yes, I originally posted this story over on Deviantart as a Reader Insert. But I figured I could use it over here too. ;) )

 _ **~Lyn**_


End file.
